


You're Okay in my Arms, We'll Hold Each Other Tight Tonight

by peachyysweetz



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Cuddles, no beta we die like men, they're cute ok, warnercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyysweetz/pseuds/peachyysweetz
Summary: Something's grating at Yakko, and Wakko might not be able to get it out of him yet, but he can make him feel okay. Just for one night, at least.
Relationships: Wakko Warner/Yakko Warner
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	You're Okay in my Arms, We'll Hold Each Other Tight Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> My writing might not be the best, but at least I tried. I felt there wasn't enough SFW Warnercest fics for myself to enjoy, so I took the responsibility.

Yakko hadn’t slept lately. Wakko was surprised he got any sleep at all in the ball pit. Then again, the oldest Warner sibling had a plethora of odd habits that only he seemed to be fine with. Lately though, it became more apparent that something was eating away at him to the point where he’d lie awake for hours at night while everyone else is fast asleep. No matter what Wakko and Dot tried that formerly worked in the past, Yakko refused to admit that something was wrong.

The middle Warner lied awake in his hammock, delving in his new routine of waiting for the soft, slowed breathing that assured him Yakko was asleep. Wakko always ended with blacking out before he even heard a single snore, and the next thing he knew, it would be daylight. Wakko flipped onto his side, facing away from Yakko’s ball pit so he wouldn’t know he was awake. A long, shuddery sigh emitted from behind him, followed by a quiet sniffle. Wakko felt one of his ears perk up at the sound, listening closer. The quickened, unnatural breathing became more frequent, but remained barely above a whisper.

Wakko sat up, tilting his head to see underneath the bunk. He could hardly see in the darkness, only able to make out the faint outline of Yakko’s ball pit. He crawled over atop Dot’s bed. If she were home, she’d have a good idea on what to try in a situation like this. She was always smart and clever, thinking practically like their brother. Wakko, however, did not think the same way as his siblings. It wasn’t that he was dumb, he just percieved things differently. So when he hears Yakko crying in the middle of the night, he barely has an idea on what he can do. Peeking down from the top bunk, he could see a little more clearly. He could see Yakko’s dark fur, balled up underneath smaller, colorful balls. He quivered, hugging onto nobody but himself for comfort.

Wakko’s heart wrenched, his brows pressed together. He knew Yakko did a lot to comfort him and Dot when they were sad, but who comforts Yakko? He was the older brother, isn’t it his job to be supportive, validating, and protective? That was the thing, though. To be all those, you need to at least know what it feels like to have support or else you’re going to destroy yourself slowly. Wakko felt his voice stuck in his throat, swallowing the lump that formed inside of him and finally breathed, “Yakko?”

Yakko’s entire body froze as though Wakko accidentally recited a spell that turned him into stone. If this was a skit, Yakko may as well just turned to stone and shattered in that moment. His sobbing delved into dead silence for a minute or two until Yakko sharply inhaled and scrubbed at his face with his arm. He barely turned his head to face Wakko, voice still shaky and trembling when he spoke, “Yeah, Wakko? Something wrong, baby bro?”

Speak for yourself, Wakko wanted to say, but shoved that thought to the back of his brain. Yakko hated being the one in distress, and was always hesitant to accept help when he needed it so desperately. The first thing that came to Wakko’s mind was the most common excuse Dot used to sleep with himself. “I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?” He asked.

Yakko sniffled again (God, he was terrible at hiding his issues) and moved over. Wakko hopped down from the bunk and into the pit. 

Yakko finally turned his entire body to face Wakko, and opened his arms which Wakko melted into. He breathed in Yakko’s scent as he buried his face into his chest, running a hand up his soft, ebony back, around his neck, stopping at Yakko’s cheek. Yakko felt a chill run through his body, face heating even more than while he cried. Traces of wetness still remained on Yakko’s face, a thumb ran over the faint tracks that lingered. “You okay?” Wakko’s small voice mumbled.

Yakko huffed like he wanted to laugh, but couldn’t bring himself to do so, a weak smirk forced onto his face. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that? You’re the one who had the nightmare.” His voice sounded coarse, like he was holding back more tears in the face of his own brother. Wakko pressed his lips together, searching for something to say. Wakko clicked his tongue, breaking the silence before it fell again for a few seconds. Hesitation overcoming him.

“I… I know something’s wrong. You don’t have to tell me now, but I want you to tell me when you’re ready.” He felt Yakko’s heart sink like he did something bad and got caught, “I know I can’t fix this because it’s not something that needs to be fixed. I just want to know what I can do to help you cope with whatever you’re experiencing, I….” he took a shaky inhale, chest burning, “I love you. I love you so much, Yakko. You’ve done so much for me, for Dot. You don’t have to go through this alone.”

Their eyes locked, Yakko at a loss for words. His siblings said “I love you” a lot, him included. Something about this time felt different, though. He could identify the slight undertones of intimacy and passion, but wasn’t totally sure until Wakko’s lips crashed into his. Despite all judgement, he found himself returning the gesture, arms wrapping around Wakko’s back, clutching onto the blue fabric of his favorite sweater. Time faded, and Yakko couldn’t think about anything else other than what was happening in the moment right now. The only thing that existed in the entire universe was him, Wakko, and the passionate osculation they engaged in. Only did reality fade back when they pulled away from the kiss, breathless entirely. Yakko heard his heart beating out of his chest, and his entire body felt tingly. After losing themselves in each other's gaze, Yakko breathed, “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Wakko responded, nestling himself in Yakko’s chest.

The two of them lay back in the rainbow pool, holding on each other tight. Yakko’s problems wouldn’t magically disappear from this event, but just for tonight, he felt just a little better. Wakko fell asleep listening to the rhythmic drum of his heart, snoring softly as his grip on Yakko’s midsection loosened.

For the first time in weeks, Yakko fell asleep at a reasonable time.


End file.
